3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) is an improved version of a universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) and a 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE employs multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) that is an evolution of the 3GPP LTE.
The ccommercialization of the 3GPP LTE (A) system is being recently accelerated. The LTE systems are spread more quickly as respond to users?demand for services that may support higher quality and higher capacity while ensuring mobility, as well as voice services. The LTE system provides for low transmission delay, high transmission rate and system capacity, and enhanced coverage.
To increase the capacity for the users' demand of services, increasing the bandwidth may be essential, a carrier aggregation (CA) technology aiming at obtaining an effect, as if a logically wider band is used, by grouping a plurality of physically non-continuous bands in a frequency domain has been developed to effectively use fragmented small bands. Individual unit carriers grouped by carrier aggregation is known as a component carrier (CC). Each CC is defined by a single bandwidth and a center frequency.
A system in which data is transmitted and/or received in a broadband through a plurality of CCs is referred to as a multi-component carrier system (multi-CC system) or a CA environment. The multi-component carrier system performs both a narrow band and a broad band by using one or more carriers. For example, when an each carrier corresponds to a bandwidth of 20 MHz, a bandwidth of a maximum of 100 MHz may be supported by using five carriers.
In order to operate the multi-CC system, various control signals are required between a base station (BS) as an eNB (enhanced Node B) and a User equipment as a Terminal. Also an efficient cell planning for multi-CCs is required. Also various signals or efficient cell planning schemes are required to transmit between the eNB and the UE to support inter-cell interference reduction and carrier extensions. An efficient allocation scheme for the efficient cell planning including a new carrier which is not necessarily transmitted control and reference signals is highly needed to define.